


Of Drunken Stupors, Dragons And Rosy Cheeks

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: A tipsy inquisitor stumbles upon a charming ambassador.





	Of Drunken Stupors, Dragons And Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation of my Inquisitor's name: Te (like ten) - Ahi (Ah-hee)(like heel) = TEAHI  
> Not sure if this helps lol.
> 
> Translates to: The Flame or The Fire

Teahi trudged her way back to Skyhold's main hall, thankful she could still manage to walk, let alone stand after drinking _maker knows what_ \- some putrid liquor that taste a lot like - _burning_. Which was indeed fitting, seeing as her and Bull had just celebrated the slaying of their first high dragon and came close to being charred morsels for the majestic creature.

She cursed her way up the daunting stone steps; the woman was fit but being tipsy meant her tolerance for them was next to nothing. The main hall was quiet as expected; urns still burning; candelabras remained lit atop the dining tales. A rather lonely and eerie setting without the hum of familiar voices and mouth watering aromas that often wafted through the heart of Skyhold.

The inquisitor spotted another source of light coming from the ambassador's office; door slightly ajar. A keen ear catches the faint sound of Josephine's quill scratching in a steady rhythm against parchment as she inched closer, drawn in by the sweet humming of the other woman's voice, a tune she didn't trecognise, yet it soothed her instantly. Peeking through the gap, she caught a glimpse of Josephine, who was well in her zone, working productively as always. Maker only knew how the diplomat possessed such mental endurance when it came to paperwork. The woman lived and breathed the job, and took it in her stride to ensure everything involving the inquisition ran as smoothly as the silk that adorned her preened self.

The mildly drunk inquisitor felt like a deepstalker looming in the shadows, an idiotic one at that. Contemplating whether she should enter or leave the ambassador be, she decided on the latter. Unfortunately her feet had other ideas.

The fall wasn't graceful at all; losing her balance; cursing her own legs in a split second before hitting the stone floor with a low thud and a smushed 'umph'. Both the sound of the wooden door slamming against the wall, not to mention the echoes throughout the hall and the outbursts of blasphemes through a familiar husky voice, alerted the ambassador at once. 

Josephine had little time to register the rather odd scene before her. The inquisitor sprawled on the floor, making a rather poor attempt at standing up. In an instant she dropped her quill and rushed to her side, instinctively clutching at her limp arms. "Oh-goodness! Inquisitor, are you alright?" Josephine asked, perplexed. "I-I'm fine Lady Montilyet, don't fret, I'm simply ... aahh ... err ..." The inquisitor stuttered awkwardly as she struggled to maintain her composure, embarrassment filling her cheeks with blotches of pink.

"Mildly inebriated I see, allow me to assist you." The ambassador frowned; firm grip around the inquisitor's biceps; lifting her with all the might she could muster. "Y-yes I do believe so, my lady." Teahi replied, matter of factly, as she clumsily pushed herself up from the floor and rose to her feet, mentally clutching at any excess dignity she had left in her. Josephine sighed heavily with exasperation, lending support if need be.

"Are you hurt?" Josephine searched for any fresh bumps or bruises that may have risen from the accident, but the inquisitor remained flawless, as usual. "Only my dignity," Teahi replied, a half-a- smile curling upon her pillowed lips.

Josephine glanced upwards into those bright hazel; near-bloodshot, half-lidded eyes; peering at her from behind heavy lashes. Even in her current drunken stupor, the inquisitor still possessed an undiluted pretiness, even more so with her deep, dimpled grin.

"Dear Maker, you are obviously in no state to be roaming the halls without any assistance, let's get you seated shall we?" She guided her carefully towards the pair of wooden chairs placed in front of the hearth.

"Thank you, but you needn't fuss." Teahi shot a frown towards the scene of the accident. "Forgive my sudden disturbance. Might I suggest we have that floor examined for any uneven tiles." She giggled and sat herself down, still clearly embarrassed by her untimely entrance. Josephine's there, standing with her arms crossed, shaking her head with perfectly groomed eyebrows pulled together, a mixture of amusement and displeasure strewn across her exotic features.

"I assure you, my lady, the tiles are perfectly level," Josephine chuckled, "May I ask, inquisitor, what were you doing outside my office door?"

"Oh-I..." Teahi searched for an answer that evaded the fact she may have been spying on the ambassador. "Seeing as your door was open, I pondered on entering and thinking better as not to disturb your work, I was about to take my leave, when all of a sudden I...I tripped and ended up making a complete fool of myself." Not only had her feet betrayed her, but her tongue had followed suit. An honest answer nonetheless, but to be so forthright about the incident was not her plan. Drinking liquor always seemed to bring the truth out of her much too easily for her own liking.

"Well, I am glad your feet made the decision for you, even if it were in a disorderly fashion." Josephine said to Teahi, who was blushing and planting her face in the palm of her hand to hide her shame, "Your company is always welcome, unconditionally."

Still ill with embarrassment, the rogue peered through her fingers, wide grin pressed into her own palm. She expected Josephine to return to her desk, but the Anitvan sat herself down on the vacant chair opposite her. "Inquisitor, may I humbly beseech you to stop attempting to outdrink the Iron Bull," Josephine said in a playful tone.

"Oh, I never attempt, I only succeed. You should see the state he's in. He offered to escort me back to my quarter's earlier on but Maryden had lulled him and half the tavern to their slumbers with her ballads."

"Is that so? Well, I could only imagine the carnage the pair of you may have left in your wake's, judging by what I've heard and seen tonight," both woman laughed in unison. "So, what vulgar concoction did Bull offer you this time, my lady?" The ambassador had heard stories of a few drunken escapades involving the inquisitor and her friends, none of them short of comical. She had never witnessed it firsthand, seeing as she rarely visited the herald's rest, only on certain occasions when she felt the need to let off some steam.

"Hmm ... I never thought to ask, although it taste an awful lot like fire, searing my throat with every drop. After my first pint, I swear I wasn't sure if I even had a throat to begin with, it was completely numb!" The inquisitor said, hands padding at her throat, insuring herself it was in fact, still there. "Oh my, aren't you at least, slightly concerned of what you consume?" Shaking her head at Teahi who looked like she was enjoying being interrogated by her. "I trust Bull with my life, so not entirely. In saying that, I did refuse to drink the next bottle he pulled out, said it was Dragon's Piss, and I had absolutely no intentions of discovering whether it was called that for figurative reasons or not."

Josephine pulled the most adorable face, looking like she had just downed a cup of lemon juice, "Highly unsavoury that is, the mere thought of such a beverage ever existing is beyond me, who in their right mind would invent such a thing?"

"Exactly! No one in their right mind would. But I presume it was a thirsty, curious and deluded individual hoping to expand their palette or perhaps there was a lack of water at the time." The inquisitor cackled; Josephine joined in and groaned with disgust.

"Speaking of dragons. News has spread to every corner of Thedas, following the events of the inquisition's first slaying of a high dragon. There is no doubt you have done a great service to the people of Redcliffe for accomplishing such a feat, Inquisitor," the ambassador stated admirably. Teahi sat silently twiddling her thumbs, a gentle frown forming on her face. Seeing the sudden change of expression, prompted Josephine to reach over and place a gentle hand on the inquisitor's arm.

Slightly startled by the soft contact, Teahi welcomed it. "For a moment, I couldn't bring myself to slay the Fereldan Frostback. Even with the knowledge of her being the last remaining threat in Redcliffe - I was still so hesitant. She was ... majestic, wild, dwelling naturally like any living being should. It's just unfortunate we cannot coexist peacefully." Nodding in understanding, Josephine waited for the young woman to continue, "You must think me heinous for having to think twice about slaying the very creature that threatened the lives of the innocent. If it hadn't been for Bull, Cassandra and Dorian ..."

She saw resentment in those brilliant eyes. "Of course not, my lady, I know you have your reasons. I believe that's what sets you apart from others. You have a caring heart towards anything that breathes, not counting your enemies of course. You have proven to be a rather merciful leader, applying justice only when necessary and that is most admirable. " Gently increasing her grip on Teahi's forearm, earning her a humbled expression.

The warmth from Josephine's hand had travelled somewhere close to her chest; a lightness that wasn't associated with being tipsy. "Coming from you, Josephine, that's promising. I hold you all in high regard for shaping me into the leader I am today."

"A humble response, yet you are the woman that makes the final decisions in the end. We are simply here to guide you, showing you doors that only you can walk through. You are the one to lead us out of the darkness that surrounds us." Not meaning to be overly-sentimental, Josephine's silver eyes glimmered in appreciation.

"Render me speechless once again with your inspirational words. I'm forever grateful, for this tree would bear no fruit without you all by my side." Teahi beamed; face glowing in the heat of the flames. She's studying Josephine too intensely, those grey eyes; that caramel complexion; those distinguishing moles; the subtle hook to her nose. She knows she is because Josephine's lowering her gaze, focusing on the carpet beneath their feet and blushing like no tomorrow, making a poor effort at hiding her bashfulness.

Grey eyes finally flit up, "I speak for all of us when I say ... it is an honour to serve such a worthy cause." _Such a worthy woman_ , she voices internally.

The amount of visual contact between them grew like flames crackling inside the hearth. Neither one unable to maintain it long enough without the other faltering. Josephine could read it all, she had played the game long enough to know that there was something there - _an undeniable chemistry_ \- between them.

She keeps the ball rolling, breaking the far from awkward, momentary silence, "So, inquisitor. Please tell me of your encounter with the Fereldan Frostback, you described her as majestic, how so?" Roaring flames reflecting inside hazel eyes; Teahi slumped into a more relaxed position; staring anywhere but Josephine's direction. Then she manages to look at her again, "Nothing could have prepared me for such a sight. I was terrified and equally astonished to see such a creature brought to life through myths I had only read in story books. Remarkable and fierce." Josephine's full attention on her now, "I've never seen such ... beauty." Declaring it to the Antivan, because truthfully? She's really not talking about the dragon.

"How I wish I could have witnessed such a creature. I've heard many compelling stories, but never have I experienced such a wonder first-hand." Josephine says, wide-eyed, her excitement peaking her imagination further. "Once all this is over, it'll be my pleasure to take you." Teahi replied, watching the ambassador's grin widen with anticipation, clapping her hands close to her chest. "Oh, that sounds wonderful!"

Josephine often wondered what it would be like to venture outside of Skyhold with the inquisitor and her party. With the amount of hand-written reports she often engrossed herself in and the stories told through the eye's of the inquisitor and their inner circle. Such things sparked her own imagination and eagerness to experience a life she could only dream of. She truly loved her job but it would't hurt to seek an adventure outside of her usual duties as ambassador of the inquisition.

"I'm looking forward to it, my lady." Teahi said truthfully. Judging by the little yawn that escapes Josephine's mouth, it was late. "You should get some rest, or was that a subtle way of letting me know that my company tires you?" Josephine knows the woman is jesting, "Nonsense, I'm afraid your company loosens me to the point of being too over-relaxed. That, being a good thing." She watched as Teahi stood from her chair; limbs stretched upwards; yawning into her hand. "Although, I believe it is you that needs rest more than I."

"So it seems, my lady." Suddenly feeling a tad light-headed, "I bid you goodnight and sweet dreams," Teahi bowed awkwardly, almost toppling forward onto the rug, and that is how she ended up in the ambassador's arms once again.

Josephine's grip was firm and certain, clutching at the inquisitor's biceps, so soft, and yet so chiselled in a way that only a female could pull off. Almost craning her neck up to take in the entirety of Teahi's six foot stature. "What ever it was you drank in that tavern, it has surely deemed you incapable of balancing yourself, inquisitor. I'm afraid that leaves you no choice but to allow me to escort you back to your chambers." The young woman doesn't argue, surprisingly, "I must say, it is rather amusing to see you ... like this." Josephine snorted, voicing an opinion she held ever since the inquisitor stumbled into her office.

"Oh, is it now? Great, I've become your own personal court jester, more of a reason to take my leave," the young woman joked, biting her lip. "Hush, of course not. It is amusing because I have never seen this side of you. In this state, you are somewhat ... unburdened. Please forgive me if I came across as crass, your worship." Being this close, she sees those dimples in all their glory. All tightened muscles, much like the one's underneath her slender, ink-stained fingers.

"You meant well, however, I'm glad someone around here has the ability to amuse you. Now that's one thing I am proud of this evening." Josephine now notices that she's been stroking the inquisitor's arms with her thumbs and her own forearms are being held by the other woman. Then comes the blush she can never ward off, "I have come to the conclusion, that you are too much, sober or intoxicated, my lady."

"Why thank you, ambassador. Now, there is no need to escort me to my chambers, I've managed countless times already." Teahi says in assurance. "Hmm ... which is why I stated that you have no choice. Besides, I cannot risk the Inquisitor, herself, walking into a flaming urn or falling to her doom en-route to her chambers," Josephine replies.

"That would be a shame, such a dishonourable way to die." Teahi states. Josephine is sighing and nodding in disapproval, loose tendrils moving with her, "Indeed, and I would carry the guilt of knowing I could have prevented such a tragedy. So it is decided, as your advisor and friend, I am walking you there this instant." Josephine implies, with no chance of budging.

"Fine, Josephine, you have conquered me." Peering down at Josephine, willing to let the ambassador have her way. "Alas, I stand as the first victor against the Inquisitor," Josephine joked, releasing her grip on the younger woman, feeling quite smug at her small victory. "And so you do, your ambassadorialness." She replies, sounding a lot like Varric. Josephine simpered this time; followed by a sweet outburst of accented laughter. Lifting an open hand to her mouth, she clears her throat suddenly, breaking off the pleasant sound Teahi seemed to admire.

"Don't stop, its ... beautiful." Teahi watched the ambassador unravel at her compliment. The alcohol made sure her honesty was being voiced out aloud. Then again, she was no different while sober. "Your laugh, it's adorable, I love hearing it". Smiling, Josephine laced her arm under Teahi's, "And you are an overly sweet drunkard, my lady."

Once they left the warmths of the office, Josephine made sure her companion remained close, giving her no reason to wander off, making a hazard of herself. Their hips banged together every time Teahi's feet failed to comprehend which direction they were supposed to be walking in.

It took some clever manoeuvring for her to open the door leading to the hallway between the main hall and the inquisitor's chambers. With one free hand; the rogue occupying the other; not daring to let her intoxicated friend be free of her hold. She unlatched the heavy wooden door and swung the inquisitor in a graceful circle, pushing the door closed with her foot and quickly latching on to the young woman's left arm.

"Oh, very nice, I see what you did there." Giggling to herself; the ambassador fussing over her so much she had swapped sides, simply so she could be the one walking closest to the unfinished railing that looked over a gaping hole, exposing Skyhold's unfinished construction. "Yes, and our builders will not the hear the end of it. This must be a priority that needs seeing to, especially now at the very thought of you stumbling through the castle late at night, your worship."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Besides, it adds character to my hallway. Although it is rather pleasing to see that you are so protective of me." Teahi said. The ambassador's eyebrows which were once furrowed, slowly softened. "You are by all means invaluable," she spoke quietly, words hitting Teahi like a soft blow to the face, "Not to mention reckless and ... and you toy with your life so easily, yet so skilfully, it scares the wits out of me," finally admitting one of her greatest inner fears.

Sighing when she saw more steps, this time without the internal cussing, because now she has Josephine's hand in her own clammy one, leading them to the warmth of her chambers. Her friend's opinion had struck a chord. The very thought of scaring Josephine, even if it wasn't directly, shamed her to say the least. They stood at the top of the stairs in silence, then Teahi does something that makes Josephine's skin burn. "Apologies, that wasn't my intention, to scare you." Raising Josephine's trembling hand, she brushes smooth lips over her knuckles. She didn't know what else to do but clutch at her chest in hopes of slowing her heart beat to a more manageable rhythm.

"I-I accept your apology. What I should have said is that I fear for your safety, as your position allows for so little of it." Josephine responds, despising the absence of Teahi's hand when she finally lets go. "You needn't re-phrase the truth, Josephine. I appreciate your honesty and you're correct. Being the inquisitor means I must face dangers head on. I've learnt to laugh in the face of danger, all of us have, and that's the harsh reality of it. To be unafraid of death, and welcome it like an old friend. At the end of the day, I would gladly lay down my life to see this world survive, even if I'm not here to witness it." _Funny_ she thinks. Walking back from the Herald's Rest, to the familiarities of her Free Marcher's bed. She wasn't expecting to end up having a heart to heart with Josephine instead.

And that is how Josephine ended up in the inquisitor's arms. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Teahi's neck; eyes slowly turning glassy. The evening had sent her on a mental journey of emotions and to hear such selfless and humble words fall easily from the inquisitor's mouth, well, it was the last straw. She let herself weep silently, soaking her friend's shirt with frivolous tears.

In some ways, Teahi felt worse. First she scared the woman, now this, nonetheless she let her sob against her. The embrace was snug and meaningful. Sighing when she smells the scent of Josephine's dark hair; a flower she couldn't quite place; perfumed to perfection. "Shhh ... please stop crying," she cooed, swaying their bodies gently, lulling her friend back to reality, using the cuff of her shirt to gently wipe the excess tears from Josephine's cheeks, now noticing the faint ring of blue lining the ambassador's iris'. Their faces were so close, almost touching. Josephine's warm, hitching breath, brushing against her neck.

She looks down to see a disgruntled woman attempting to gather herself, "The things you make me do, Teahi. Please forgive me for being so foolish as to ruin your garments with nonsensical tears. I'm not quite sure what overcame me," the ambassador said, dabbing her face carelessly with her silk sleeves. Turning away, now feeling like she was the more intoxicated one.

"No, I've upset you too much this evening, please, let me make it up to you," With a gentle touch, she reached for Josephine's shoulder, afraid that she might leave, urging her to return to the conversation. "What did you have in mind, my lady?" Josephine asks. Not knowing what to expect, she let the younger woman lead her to the settee positioned in front of the hearth, a gentle reassuring hand at her back. "Well I was hoping I could entice you with some tea, or perhaps a night cap for the two of us? I do have some of that Antivan sip sip stowed away in the cellar somewhere." An obvious joke, although it may have been a poor one due to the disgruntled sound that comes out Josephine's mouth.

"Lady Teahi Trevelyan, absolutely not!" Josephine exclaimed. Hoping that the rogue was indeed, jesting. "Perhaps we can save the sip sip for another occasion. But a tea would be perfect, thank you," she nodded politely.

Teahi went about collecting two clean mugs from the shelf and placed them clumsily on to a serving tray, picking up a teapot for hot water, she walked over to the hearth to fill it, but before she could bend over, she felt a body shift behind her. The ambassador's ink-stained fingers found the teapot, looking down she hadn't noticed that her own hand was shaking. It was in that moment of silence, the Antivan ushered her to sit where she once sat on the settee. _So many hazards_ , she thought. "Please, let me take care of that, I insist."

Agreeing, knowing she was setting herself up for defeat if she tried to argue, Teahi sat and watched carefully as Josephine bent over, filling the teapot with hot water from the cauldron. Never had someone looked so gorgeous in the simple act of making tea. Why were things moving in slow motion, now of all times? Josephine bending low; clasping at the ladle; hands moving with grace and poise. She must have been caught because the ambassador was smirking; noticeable rosy cheeks getting rosier.

Fully aware that the inquisitor was measuring her every move, she flicked her a sly look as she made her way back to the table to brew their tea. She was spoiled for choice, every type of tea she could think of was stored and labelled inside glass jars. She also noted a range of coffees, mostly Antivan, rare cocoa and other herbs and ingredients used for medicinal and recreational purposes. "A fine selection you have here, my lady." She says, even at this distance, Ahi's eyes glow wonderfully. "What can I say? I tend to broaden my horizons when it comes to hot brews. Most of them I picked up on our journeys. That cocoa cost a fortune, I had to convince the merchant to sell it to me, although he was more than ecstatic when I threw half a sack of gold his way."

Josephine laughed, "How typical of you." The image of a desperate inquisitor vying to get her hands on cocoa was easy to believe. She had an unmistakeable fetish for chocolate and there was no doubt she also shared a parallel fixation with such an object of delicacy. "Do help yourself to anything you please.There's also a jar of cookies Sera baked to celebrate our first slaying, they are rather delicious." She spots the cookies, how can she not when the jar says 'Bikkies for Inqy Tits' scrawled boldly on the lid. "How kind of you and how thoughtful of her." Shaking her head at Sera's usual euphemism.

To their mugs, she added a few ingredients that would aid with sleep and suppressing a morning hangover, a recipe she often used in her days as a young gentry, enjoying the night life Orlesian courts could only offer. The recipe was easy enough to remember, placing a strainer inside the teapot, she added one teaspoon of dried elfroot, one leaf of mint, a pinch of ginger, valerian root and cinnamon, two leaves of chamomile, and one tablespoon of honey. Glad to have her hands occupied, otherwise she would have to find something else to fumble with. The ambassador repeated the recipe for her own tea but instead added three tablespoons of honey, fulfilling the desires of her own sweet tooth. They would have to wait for a few minutes to allow their teas to infuse properly.

Josephine's eyes wandered the chambers, more than aware that the inquisitor kept making side glances at her. Taking in her surroundings as if they were own, everything felt familiar, homely and comforting. She often wondered if the inquisitor felt lonely being so far from the rest of Skyhold; perched high above everyone else; while she slept; while she worked at her desk; while she sat in front of the hearth. Josephine hadn't an inkling why it made her feel so sombre.

Quickly dissolving her thoughts, she removed the strainers and placed them inside an empty reciprocal. The pleasant aromas of their teas invading her nostrils pleasantly; calming properties already taking effect. Reaching into the large jar of biscuits she pulled out two, roughly the size of her palm. Honey and oat, superbly baked by the smell of things.

Teahi must have fetched a small table without her knowing, now there's one in front of the settee, perks of being a sneaky rogue. Their fingers brush against each other when Josephine hands her a mug, both shuddering internally at the subtle contact, unbeknownst to either one of them. "Your tea, my lady, I do hope you enjoy it."

"Mmm ... it smells ... tantalising," Teahi said, breathing in the vapours of her tea's contents. She raised the mug to her lips and sipped, the taste was insatiable. Pleasure revealing itself through heavy-lidded eyes. Josephine scolded herself, for the word 'tantalising' rolling of the inquisitor's tongue so smoothly had caught her off guard. Out of all the words in Thedas' dictionary, the inquisitor had chosen one the most seductive, or maybe the young woman saw it in a different context altogether, and she was misreading the situation. The ambassador could slap herself but the action itself would have made her look mentally unstable. The room suddenly felt like it was on fire, however it was at the touch of her cheek, she realised it was her own body heat, threatening to show yet another blush.

"What is this sorcery you have bestowed upon me?" Teahi asks, sighing into her mug; clearly enjoying every mouthful. "Well, I'm glad to see you are satisfied, my lady. It is a recipe I often used in my youth, as a sleeping ailment and in your case, to combat and prevent the aftermath of a good night out." Josephine picked up her mug, pinky finger raised slightly, feeling rather chuffed knowing that her personal concoction had been well received. "Its genius. By the way, 'satisfied' is an obvious understatement. I need this, every night." She says, satisfyingly. "Well, I am sure I can arrange that for you, your worship." 

A breath of silence, hums of satisfaction, then Teahi says something out of the blue, "Will you think of me differently now that you've seen how much of an incompetent idiot I can be when I'm inebriated?" 

Josephine gives her full attention, silver eyes almost metallic in this light. "Shhh ... you are no such thing, and we both know you are far from it when you are sober. Drunken stupors, such as tonight, are minor quirks to your personality, and I will never think less of you. Like I said before, it is simply wonderful to see you with your guard down."  _Uncanny_  she thought. How time ceased to exist or how she simply lost track of it in the presence of Teahi. Secretly glad she hadn't bothered to close her office door fully otherwise the inquisitor may have simply walked past. "Charming, aren't you?" Teahi raises a perfect eyebrow at her. _Uncanny_ , how a three word sentence affected her still. 

"How about those cookies?" Josie manages to keep the next blush threatening to appear, at bay. They bite into them, a good balance of crunch and crumble. "Mmm ... I have decided that when it comes to baking cookies, Sera is an agreeable girl." Josephine says when they manage to eat every last crumb. "If I told her what you just said, she'd never believe me." Teahi's smiling at her again, leaning in closer than before with an elbow resting on the back of the settee. She doesn't see it coming, when Teahi tucks a loose tendril of hair back behind her ear. A sweet, lingering gesture, that took the ambassador by complete surprise. Then the young woman claimed her hand, although she wouldn't mind if it had stayed there. 

"So ... umm ... I wasn't joking when I said I needed this tea, every night." The rogue says, coyly. "Nor was I when I said I could arrange that for you." Josephine retorts. "Just of curiosity, does that mean you'll be personally brewing it yourself, in my quarters?" Teahi jests, pushing those limits, once again. It has Josephine stumbling for words, "I ... ah ..."Then Teahi goes and places a hand over her's, briefly, enough to take her breath away for a moment. She huffs at her own weakness, and the woman's ability to render her incapable of stringing nothing but vows together. "You are too much, my lady, and yes, I would be delighted to."

"The most pleasant drunken stupor ever." Teahi admits, silently praising her feet, with a now empty mug and a fuller heart. All that alcohol, somehow evaporates into nothing but joy. The tea kicks in fast, they let the effects take them. Rosy cheeks remain until their conversation turns into sleepy murmurs.


End file.
